


Hearth and Home

by soo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-02
Updated: 2002-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Home

Harry pulled his robe around him tighter and placed the last of the firewood next to the hearth. He pulled put his wand, "Incendio." The logs caught instantly and he turned to survey the room. 

The house elves had done a fairly good job of placing his meager belongings around the room. He smiled. The addition of his trunk, Quidditch trophies, and broom had gone a long way into turning the once austere room into something that looked more like a home. 

Harry straightened the magazines on the coffee table and lowered the lights. He wanted this to be perfect. It had been months since the two of them had been alone and in relatively good health. Fighting Voldemort had cost them a lot. 

Harry glanced over at the clock. It read, "being released." Harry fluffed the pillows one last time and sat down. He pulled the latest Quidditch World off the coffee table and tried to read. He didn't want the planned seduction to be too obvious. 

The door to the dungeon swung open and Harry looked up. He drank in the sight of his lover -- he was a little worse for the wear but beautiful nonetheless. "Welcome home, Severus."


End file.
